


New Worlds

by Tinywriterfairy



Series: 00fftober prompts [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Music, Magic, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy
Summary: Wendy would like some tea; how far does she have to go to get it?
Series: 00fftober prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Day 5: Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of snippets I wrote for an event in October and never posted; mostly they serve as worldbuilding and a hint at things I'd like to expand on soon.

Wendy opened her closet. Behind her clothes rack waited a smaller door, barely large enough to fit through. She ducked in. The world swirled for a moment. Wendy closed her eyes to adjust to the new dimension.

She stood on a platform too high above the ground to make out a landscape. The small, pink roller coaster car waited to escort her below. Wendy strapped herself in. The ride took her down in swirling loops past the Zimalabim sign and other carnival. Irene, Joy, and Seulgi already sat in their teatime cup. Instruments floated far enough away that their music made a relaxing background.

Wendy took her seat. “Where’s Yeri?”

Joy pointed up. “Still hanging out with the moon. Lollipop?” She offered a large one that swirled the same purple shades as her eyes.

Wendy took it. A crystal fish swam by, followed by a butterfly. “I’ll go get her after this, then.”


	2. Day 12: Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Gorgons really what you think they are?

Joy rolled her eyes. “You realize that myths aren’t true, right?”

“You’re a mythological monster, what are you talking about?”

Joy waved her hands. Her snakes swayed with the movement before going back to their usual riot. “I’m not saying there aren’t truths. But my ancestress didn’t go through what you think she went through, and obviously I can look at you without turning you to stone. I’m looking at you now, aren’t I?”

Yeri shifted. “You are.” She didn’t know what to make of that gaze. “So does that mean you don’t turn people to stone?”

“Oh, no.” The grin Joy gave was sharp and a little scary. “We _can_ , but we control it. It isn’t some kind of curse the way humans would like to believe.”


End file.
